


Archery

by fooloffatook



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, annoying fili, soft kigolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fooloffatook/pseuds/fooloffatook
Summary: Fili interrupts Kili and Legolas during a cute moment.
Relationships: Kili (Tolkien)/Legolas, Kíli (Tolkien)/Legolas Greenleaf, Kíli/Legolas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Archery

“So that’s 6-5 to me.” The Dwarf said as he fiddled with the string on his bow. “You know for an elf you’re doing very bad at this.” 

“Well maybe if you didn’t keep distracting me, I might be able to hit the target.” 

“Hey it’s not my fault I’m so irresistible that you can’t keep your eyes off me.” 

“In your dreams, Dwarf.” Legolas chucked an empty quiver at Kili. 

“Hey!” 

“Next round, let’s go.” Kili went first, all three of his arrows hitting the bullseye. He spun his bow in his hand, blowing on the top like you would a pistol. 

“And that’s how it's done.” He said with a cheeky smile. Legolas shook his head and took his place at the line. He set his arrow to the bow, aimed and missed. Missed again. And again. “What’s wrong Legolas, don’t you have eyes for archery anymore?” 

“Maybe I only have eyes for you.” Legolas sent a smile Kili’s way. The Dwarf felt his face redden as he looked to the ground. “And what can I say, you’re better at archery than me.” Legolas moved closer to Kili, lifting his chin with his finger, Kili’s face still face. 

“Dwarves aren't meant to be better at archery than Elves.” He chuckled.

“Well my Dwarf is.” Legolas leaned his head down and kissed Kili. The Dwarf melted under his touch. 

“Gross, get a room.” Shouted a voice all too familiar to Kili. Kili pulled away, a look of annoyance on his face. 

“Fili why are you hiding in the bushes.” Kili sighed. Legolas couldn’t help but laugh.

“No I’m not.” 

“Fili I can see the top of your head, stop being a creep and come out.” Kili threw quiver Legolas threw at him towards the bush. 

“Ow!” Fili emerged from the bushes rubbing the side of his face where it had hit him. “What was that for?” 

“For spying on us.” 

“I wasn’t spying, I was… observing. There’s a difference.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t you have anything better to do than be annoying.” 

“No.” Fili jumped up onto a nearby barrel and crossed his arms.

“You’re so annoying. I’m gonna tell Amad on you.” Kili started pushing Fili, trying to get him off the barrel but he wouldn’t budge. 

“I’m not moving.” Fili grinned. 

“Go away Fili.” Kili continued pushing, his feet sinking into the earth under his weight but Fili wouldn't move. 

“Dwarves.” Legolas muttered, he turned around and fired an arrow at the target. 

Bullseye.


End file.
